Harry Potter: the Vampire Chronicals
by Black Rayne
Summary: There is new girl at Hogwarts. Her name is Arianna Caiati. Her mother is dead. Her father is the grandson of Dracula. Shes a vampire and no one knows...not yet at least...
1. Arianna goes to Hogwarts

Hi. My name is Arianna Raine Caiati. I'm from New York City, New York and my life is about to change. BIG time.  
  
You see.I was raised as a normal girl. Well at least as normal as a girl can get when your father is a vampire and your mother is half vampire half witch. Yeah that's right. Vampires. The both of them. My Dad is like Dracula's grandson or something and my mother's father was one ever since he was born.  
  
My fathers name is Zacharias Von Fervishstine and my mother is Prudence Van Harrows. They gave me my grandmother's maiden name. Wonder why? I'll tell you.  
  
I'm a witch and that comes with added bonuses.  
  
No prep EVER knows what hit them  
  
You can do really cool things (ex. Turn you "favorite" teacher into a warthog for a few days)  
  
When your old enough you get to go to about the coolest witchcraft school in the world.Salem school of witchcraft  
  
That's where I went from when I was 7 till I was 10.when some preppy girl there found out I was part vampire. There were messages coming to the school day in and day out complaining about me.  
  
The schools excuse for allowing me to come was that they didn't have any vampire "liaisons" in my family history.That's probably because no one my grandmother's side DID have any vampire liaisons. Wow score one for Daddy (it was his idea for me to have my grandmother's maiden name).  
  
From then on Mom taught me as much as she could until she died last year while Daddy went abroad searching for schools that I could possibly be enrolled in.  
  
Today is October 13th. My 13th birthday and me and Daddy are standing in the Greeting Hall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Now don't vorry darling. No one here vill find out vat you are.Unless you tell them of course." Daddy said.  
  
"But Daddy when they look at me they'll all know. And you know I can't control my temper as well as you can." I said looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh Darling. If they don't like you they don't like you. If they do they do. You can't decide for them. And just to tell you, you don't LOOK like a va.you-know-what."  
  
"Thanks" I said smiling slightly at him.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better darling I vill go in there vith you" Daddy said nodding his head at the door to the Great Hall.  
  
"Ok. Thanks Daddy"  
  
A stern looking witch with dark hair and glasses came through the doors.  
  
"You may come in now Miss. Caiati"  
  
"Thank you Professor McGonagall" said Daddy to the woman.  
  
The three of us walked into the hall and I, who was feeling very nervous, suddenly felt that I was about to vomit. Every student and teacher a like was staring at me and my family.  
  
Now here's the deal. Alone I look like a normal every day teenager. Ok I may be a little on the pale side and my eyes are this unearthly blue that I really do like and my hair is too dark for my facial color but aside from that. no one needs to notice me.  
  
But I think Daddy is what made them stare.  
  
My father would look like a normal man if he wasn't as pale as a sheet. If his incisors were just a tad smaller. If his hair wasn't as dark as midnight and his eyes the same unearthly blue as mine. My father would be like a normal man if he did have to wait for cover of darkness each day to take a walk outside with me. If he were a bit less unnatural around people. If he stopped looking at the size of peoples jugular vein and deciding how much blood he could get from that person.  
  
If he could only change that then he would be like a normal man.  
  
The sad thing is that I can't criticize my father without criticizing myself.  
  
You see my incisors are just a little bit bigger then they should be. And sometimes I also find myself staring at someone's neck to compare the size of their jugular to someone else. I get caught up by the mild fascination Daddy has with."normal" people too. But unlike him I'm not a full bred. I'm not even half bred. I'm in the middle of that.  
  
"This year ladies, gentlemen and ghosts. We have more than two new teachers. We also have and exchange student. This is Arianna Caiati and her parents. She is transferring from America. Please welcome her with open arms" Professor Dumbledore said. "Arianna please come forward, place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your new house.  
  
With an apprehensive look at Daddy I walked toward Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Sit on the stool dear" Professor McGonagall said to me as I reached her.  
  
I looked at Daddy. He nodded to me. So I sat on the hard wooden stool. Professor McGonagall place and old raggedy hat on my head.  
  
And I waited.  
  
Then a sudden voice in my ear nearly scared me to death. "Well well well. I haven't seen one of your kind in a very, very long time" the hat said.  
  
"What do you mean my kind?" I thought.  
  
"Why a Vampire of course. What did you think I meant?" it said in my ear.  
  
"Ummm.I."  
  
"Now let's see. You very brave and courageous, quite intelligent, you work very hard, and you want to make something of yourself. Now where do I put you." The hat mused.  
  
"Ummm. If I may ask.Where did you put the last one of my kind?"  
  
"I put him I Slytherin."  
  
"And what happened to him"  
  
"He didn't do as well as I thought. Actually now that I look back on it he would have been better suited for Gryffindor."  
  
"Then you can rectify your mistake with me. Put me in Gryffindor."  
  
"But even if you are the same kind doesn't mean you're all the same."  
  
"Vampire are an old blood line that is dying out." I thought. "We are all connected in some way, shape or form. For starters I'm Dracula's great- granddaughter. And he was the father to most of our kind."  
  
"Very well then. Gryffindor it is" the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" and Professor McGonagall removed the hat from my head and I strode to the Gryffindor table where they were all clapping loudly.  
  
I looked for Daddy before sitting down and saw him smile his toothy grin at me before leaving the Hall. No one saw him as he disappeared into the night but me.  
  
"Hello Arianna. My name is Hermione Granger; this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."  
  
'Harry Potter.I've heard about you from Daddy. He talks about often.' I thought. Out loud I said. "Hi.call me Ari. My Daddy called me that."  
  
"What does your mom call you?" Ron asked.  
  
"She used to call me Aria before she died."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that."  
  
By that time I had my fill of food. I would have to see Professor Dumbledore tomorrow or the DADA teacher Professor Lupin about my special diet. But it could wait.  
  
We all made our way to the common room and Hermione led me up to the Girls Dormitories.  
  
"Did you go to Salem?" asked a girl named Parvati Patil.  
  
"Yeah. I went there for a while."  
  
They all got changed into long dressing gowns while I pulled on my red, black and white AFTERMATH t-shirt and black pants. They all looked at me strangely and asked "Why do you wear that to bed?"  
  
"Because it's comfortable" I said back  
  
I settled into my bed and looked at the blood red drapes around my bed. I thought "well at least they have a good sense of color" as I lay awake. It wasn't easy going to sleep. I was always in my prime at about midnight. Back home I was used to walking around the city with Daddy at 2 in the morning and going with him to sleep all day.  
  
Finally I began to drift into unconsciousness. 


	2. Chapter 2

I am moving this story…If you want to continue reading it will be under the author name KiraDragonborn

Thanks for your cooperation!

Oh. And I'm rewriting the story. So just bare with me. I'm a senior and I start school tomorrow so life is gonna be really hectic


End file.
